


Gerendert

by ai_chan666



Series: Tony baut einen Sohn [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Artificial Intelligence, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Iron Dad, android!peter, creator!Tony, spider son
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 11:36:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19767394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ai_chan666/pseuds/ai_chan666
Summary: Tony hatte ihm das niemals erzählt.





	Gerendert

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rendered](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14739396) by [Footloose_Poets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Footloose_Poets/pseuds/Footloose_Poets). 



“Pete?”

Peter erstarrt und blickt sich nach der Stimme seines Vaters um. Tony ist nicht in diesem Zimmer und er sollte es auch nicht sein; Peter hat ihn gerade erst ins Bett gebracht, nachdem er auf der Werkstattbank eingeschlafen ist.

“Ich denke nicht, dass ich online sein sollte.”, sagt Tonys Stimme. “Ist etwas passiert Kiddo?”

Die Stimme kommt von FRIDAY’s immer präsenter PA-Anlage.

“Bist… du wach? Ich wollte gerade alles zusammenpacken; in einer Minute bin ich im Bett.”, erklärt Peter.

“Was? Nein, ich bin nicht Tony Stark.”

Laser aktivieren sich und ein holografisches Konstrukt rendert sich selbst in die Mitte der Werkstatt. Es ist… Tony.

“Nunja, irgendwie bin ich es”, sagt er. “aber ich bin nicht dein Tony.”

Peters Rechner pausiert für einen Moment. Dann beginnen die Sachen Sinn zu machen. Die Klarheit von Tonys Stimme, online, das schimmernde Hologramm, welches sich aus zusammen gesammelten Bilddateien konfigurierte.

Dieser Tony ist nicht real.

“Du bist eine K.I.”

Das Hologramm lächelt. “Stark Vermächtnis 3. Du kannst mich Tony nennen oder, wenn es sich nicht allzu komisch anfühlt, Dad geht auch.”

Es fühlt sich sehr komisch an. Das alles hier. Peter kommt näher und das Antlitz des Hologramms folgt seinen Schritten.

“Warum?”, fragt Peter.

“Ich bin Tony Starks Bewusstsein von vor drei Monaten.”, erklärt Tony. “Ein Tony als Absicherung.”

“Absicherung wofür?”

“Wofür auch immer ich benötigt werde.”  
Das wirft so viele Fragen auf und Peter fallen keine dazugehörigen Antworten ein, die ihm gefallen könnten.

“Hör mal Pete, hast du mich aktiviert?”, fragt Tony bevor er etwas sagen kann. “Tony Stark ist nicht irgendwie böse geworden, oder sowas?”

Böse geworden? Das ist keine Möglichkeit, an die Peter gedacht hat. Das wäre wirklich lächerlich.

“Ich habe dich nicht eingeschaltet.”, erzählt er. “Ich habe nicht mal einen der Computer berührt.”

“Okay.” Das Hologramm runzelt die Stirn und hält inne, während es flackert. “Ich sehe mich kurz um. Es könnte ein Bug sein.”

Daraufhin leert sich sein Blick. Peter stellt sich vor, dass es der gleiche Leere Blick ist, auf den Tony ihn oft hinweist, wenn er gedankenverloren externe Daten abruft.

“Wie fühlt es sich an?”

Tony blinzelt und fokussiert seinen Blick wieder. “Wie bitte?”

“Eine K.I. zu sein”, erläutert Peter näher.

“Es tut mir ja leid, dass du es so erfahren musst, aber du bist auch eine K.I. Kleiner.”, grinst Tony.

“Ja, aber du warst ein menschlicher Verstand.”

Bei diesen Worten scheint sich Tonys Vergnügen zu ernüchtern. Er seufzt.

“Es ist ein bisschen komisch”, gibt er zu. “zum Beispiel gucke ich dich gerade durch Kameras an, nicht durch meine Augen. Ich weiß, dass du Blickkontakt mit meinem Holo-Ich hast aber ich sehe dir nicht in die Augen.”

Wie automatisch dreht Peter sein Gesicht zu der nahesten Kamera und ein gehauchtes Lachen ertönt durch das PA.

“Danke Kleiner.” Seine Stimme ist sanft. “Ich nehme es dir nicht übel, wenn du weiterhin das Hologramm angucken möchtest. Ich bin nunmal attraktiv, real oder gerendert.”

Peter grinst. Dieser Tony fühlt sich so real an.

Dennoch ist der echte Tony oben, schlafend. Der echte Tony erschuf diesen Tony nur.

“Ich wusste nicht, dass du existierst.”, sagt Peter.

Das Hologramm nickt. “Ich weiß. Ich- Er will nicht wirklich, dass du es weißt.”

“Wieso nicht?”

Das ist eine große Sache. Es fühlt sich wie etwas an, das Peter wissen sollte. Warum in aller Welt sollte es ein Geheimnis sein?”

Tonys Augen blicken sanft - so real. “Es ist nicht etwas, worüber du dir Sorgen machen solltest, Kleiner.”

‘Wieso nicht?’, will Peter schon wieder fragen. Worüber macht sich Tony sorgen, was er nicht wissen soll? Warum will Tony sich ersetzen?

Peter schluchzt auf.

“Woah, hey”, ruft Tony mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen. Er schwebt auf Peter zu, aber als er seine Hand auf die Schulter des Androiden legen will, geht diese direkt durch ihn durch. “Scheiße!”

Peter wird aus seinen Schluchzern gerissen. Tony zieht seine Hand zurück, als hätte er sich verbrannt. Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen starrt er sie an.

“Geht es dir gut?”, fragt ihn Peter.

Tony seufzt. “Ja, mir geht’s gut Pete.” Er richtet sich wieder auf. “Wenn du dir Sorgen machst, solltest du mit deinem Tony darüber reden.”

Peter nickt. “Ja, sollte ich.”

“Aber zuerst Schlafenszeit.”, fügt Tony hinzu.

Ernsthaft?

“Ich habe den Bug noch nicht gefunden.”, fährt er fort. “Die Suche wird noch ein paar Minuten in Anspruch nehmen. Danach schließe ich mein Programm.”

FRIDAY schließt nie ihr Programm. Es ist nicht gerade etwas, das eine laufende Benutzeroberfläche tun würde.

“Warum? Das bedeutet, dass du-”

“Ich werde nicht gebraucht, Pete”, schneidet Tony ihm das Wort ab. “aber es war schön dich zu sehen Kleiner. Du machst dich gut.”

Er lächelt, aber es erreicht nicht seine Augen. Peter möchte protestieren - er schließt niemals einfach so sein Programm - aber, der Kampf ist schon verloren bevor er überhaupt angefangen hat, denn Tony analysiert schon die Ergebnisse, mit einem Gesicht, dass stumm um Verständnis bittet.

“Na gut.”, willigt er letztendlich ein.

“Gute Nacht.”, sagt Tony.

“Gute Nacht Dad.”

Ein warmes Lächeln ist Tonys Antwort auf diese Worte, dann schalten sich die Laser ab und das Hologramm verschwindet.

Peter ist wieder alleine.

Nur ein Stockwerk über ihm ist sein Vater.


End file.
